Truth, Dare, Promise, or Kiss!
by xXdemigodXx
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Grover, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are participating in the most epic, uncivilized, blood shedding, game of all time: Truth, Dare, Promise, or Kiss! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! I finished reading Percy Jackson a year ago, so things might not be that accurate, but I try... believe me. If you don't, that's okay too. So... yeah. LETS DO THIS!**

* * *

"Sooo I've had an idea."

"Uh, are you gonna tell us any more than that?"

"Duh,"

"And…?"

"You know what I'm talking 'bout."

"Um… no,"

"C'mon Annabeth! You can do better than that!"

"Fine, how many words is in it?"

"Four,"

"What do they start with?"

"T-D-K-P."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, I know it!"

"Yeah?"

"Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise!"

"Finally! Seriously bro, I thought you'd forget."

"But we can't do it with just the three of us."

"Wow, catching on so fast. Yeah, I brought the others over."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll show you." A cropped brown haired satyr bounded off towards the cabins.

"Uh… we should follow,"

"Yep, lets go, Seaweed Brain," The pair dashed off towards where they're close half goat, half human friend was standing. Sprinting through dirt and mud, patches of grass, and, of course, demigods, Annabeth and Percy raced off.

"Okay, is it alright if we borrow your cabin for a sec?" The satyr turned to face Percy, tapping his hoof impatiently.

"Sure… uh what are you-" He started, shortly cut off by Grover promptly swinging the Poseidon cabin door open.

The daughter of Athena turned to stare into Percy's green eyes,

"Lets go," Then she swung her hand to the back of his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, gripped the collar, and dragged him into his "home".

Once they had entered, they found eight teens sitting around in a circle in the middle of the messy cabin.

"Leo? And Hazel and Frank? Nico, Reyna? Piper and Jason? What are you guys-oh,"

"Yeah, time for a flashback!" A black haired kid stood up and started clapping excitedly.

"Oh sit down, Leo!" Piper shoved his greasy head back down towards the floor.

_Flashback_

* * *

"So when I press this button, you'll come?" Grover, a little younger looking, asked.

"Well, it'll send me waves that'll inform me to teleport whoever I want over to Camp Half-Blood." Leo responded, running his hand through his uncombed, messy hair.

"Uh, sure man. I'll be pressing this thing pretty soon then,"

* * *

_End Flashback_

"Wow, just-just no." Annabeth shook her head, then scooched her way into the circle, Percy following shortly.

"Everyone here? Everybody know what we're doin?" Leo asked nonchalantly.

"No," Frank exclaimed, rolling over on the ground, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO!"

"TDKP! Geez, calm down," Leo shouted over Frank's whines.

"Oh, okay,"

"Anybody have a bottle! Anybody, anybody, anybody! Going once, going twice-"

"I have one!" Grover pulled out a dented soda bottle.

"Sold! To the young… goat thing."

"It's a satyr!"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Leo grabbed the bottle and placed it on the ground.

"So," He clapped, "I'll spin it first."

The son of Hephaestus placed his middle finger behind his thumb, gritted his teeth, then gave the cap a loud, satisfying spin. Round and round, everybody's eyes were glued on the bottle, except for Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Percy, Grover, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Nico, who were all playing patty cake.

Soon the bottle began to lose speed, slowing down, scraping the ground until it came to a complete stop. Everybody ended their songs and stared at the bottle. It wobbled a bit, seeming to decide who it's first victim would be. Eventually, it halted it's spinning. Nine faces were smiling and one was held in defeat. The cap end pointed directly at….

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What happens? Who is the first victim? Check out my profile to vote on the poll: Who should the bottle end in my story: Truth, dare, Promise, or Kiss? I won't promise I'll choose the character with the most votes, but I'll consider the suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER! Wow I really like to use capital letters. Anyways, the poll on my profile is still open: 'Who will the bottle land on in my story Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise?' Let's get this party started! YAY!**

* * *

"ANNABETH!" Piper screamed, twisting and turning, her mouth opened in a soundless yell.

"Oh gods," The daughter of Athena muttered, cursing some not very good words from underneath her breath.

"Truth, dare, kiss, or promise?" Percy asked, leaning a bit on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Dare," No way was Annabeth going to let the others thing she was a "weakling".

"Ooh! Me! I have one!" Piper's hand shot up excitedly.

"Yeah?" The blond asked reluctantly.

"I dare you to put on really fancy makeup and ask Travis Stoll out!"

"WHAT?!" Percy exclaimed, jumping out of his seat on the floor.

"I'm not done!" Piper said, "If he says yes, which he probably won't, yell 'YA RIGHT SUCKA! IMA TOO BUTIFUL FOR YOU!' then run away. If he says no, then say 'I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS! CONNER WAS ALWAYS HOTTER!'" Piper smiled, then pointed to the door, "Come on Annabeth. I'll take you to the Aphrodite cabin so you can do your makeup. I doubt you own a single lipstick."

The brunette dragged a very unhappy Annabeth out the door as the rest of the eight stared after them.

"Well then, I guess I'll be the one to spy on them," Leo said, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Good luck!" Grover called after him.

"'Kay," Leo ducked out of the doorway, then quickly dashed to the Aphrodite cabin. The only reason why he had known where it was was because...well, that's a story for another time.

"What's this?" He could hear Annabeth's soft whisper through the cabin walls. Leo pressed his ear hard against the back wall of the home.

"Blush! Come on, you're almost done!"

"Shush!"

"Okay!"

"Um…ew!" He could hear Annabeth disgusted coughing and choking, "This stuff tastes horrible! Bless Hermes!"

"Lipstick time!"

"Ugh, is this the only color you have?"

"You don't like it? It's magenta!"

"Whatever,"

Pause.

"Okay, you're done! Let's get back to the others." A shuffling sound was heard, then Leo dashed off back to the Poseidon cabin.

"What did you hear?" Frank asked as he burst in.

Leo was just about to answer, when Annabeth and Piper strutted, well only Piper, into the cabin.

"GASP!" Everybody gasped.

"What? Is it really that bad?" Annabeth asked defensively.

"No!" Percy said immediately.

"Stop lying, Seaweed Brain,"

"Um…" Jason nervously flitted his eyes away from her face.

The blond's face was two shades too tan, mascara was on her cheeks, blush basically covered her entire face, magenta lipstick was not only on her lips, but on her chin too, and her naturally wavy/straight hair was braided down the back with single strands of hair poking out everywhere.

"I'm going to ask Travis out now." She turned briskly on her heels, heading back out the door.

"Wait-" Percy interrupted, lunging forward to meet his girlfriend.

"What? Don't worry Seaweed Brain, I-" She leaned forward to grasp his hand, but the son of Poseidon nervously inched away.

"Never mind, good luck!" He called out instead, turning away and racing back to the others.

"Weird," She muttered, then made her way back to the Hermes Cabin. The rest of the demigods followed.

Gently pushing the door open, Annabeth crept into the cabin. Prodding a tall shape in darkness, she whispered,

"Travis, come outside with me… into the moonlight, where you can see me better," Percy detected the groan in her voice.

"What? Annabeth?" Travis quietly crept out of bed, following the blond out into the open.

"Quick!" Leo hissed, shoving everybody behind the cabin.

"We can't let anybody-"

"AHHH!" Somebody screamed.

In the light of the moon, Annabeth's face was in full view.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked sourly, gritting her teeth.

"NO!"

"I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS! CONNER WAS ALWAYS HOTTER!" Annabeth screamed in his face, spitting in the process.

Travis gasped, then dashed back into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth let out a low moan before racing back to the Poseidon cabin.

When the others had entered back in, Anna beth emerged from Percy's bathroom, all of the residue washed off.

"Well, that went well!" Piper announced cheerfully.

"PIPER!" Annabeth yelled, whipping out her dagger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." Percy jumped in between them, trying desperately to be the "peace maker".

"You'll regret you were ever born," Annabeth grumbled.

"Gather 'round!" Jason announced.

"Hey! That was my line!" Leo pouted.

"Nobody cares about you."

"MEANIE!"

"Anyways, Annabeth, you spin."

The daughter of Athena stepped forward, then gave the dented soda bottle a good flick.

"I hope it's gonna be Piper," She said aloud, "I need some good… REVENGE!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh how I just love ending my chapters with cliffhangers. Please review! You don't have to, but I encourage it. HAPPY! PIE FOR EVERYONES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, when you have an opinion on who the bottle should land on, go to the pooll on my profile. Other than that... well... yeah. *Awkward silence*. Sorry... wait, what?**

* * *

"Reyna!" Annabeth fumed.

"Why am I so bad?" The daughter of Bellona asked.

"I DIDN'T GET PIPER!"

"Oh well, you're stuck with me now."

"Fine. Truth, dare, kiss, or promise?"

"Um… I dunno."

"WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Ooh! I'll pick!" Jason screamed.

"Uh, okay," Reyna muttered.

"KISS!" He waggled his eyebrows at Reyna, resulting in a smack from Piper.

"Well then…" Annabeth trailed awkwardly.

"I change it! I ch-" Reyna cried out desperately, interrupted by Leo.

"The rules of the game-"

"I thought you didn't follow rules," Percy chipped in.

"No, I don't" Leo looked solemnly at the son of Poseidon, then continued, "As I was saying, the rules of the game only allow you to stick to the first choice you, or in your case, someone else, chooses no matter what it is."

Reyna cursed silently under her breath.

"So… let's see… Nico! You've been silent for a while now, you guys can kiss!" The daughter of Athena announced proudly, smirking at Reyna when she gave her a glare.

"BUT I LOVE-" Nico whined suddenly.

"But you love sandwiches." Jason quickly saved him.

"Uh… no-" Nico continued, not getting the hint.

"YOU LOVE SAND WITCHES! WITCHES MADE OUT OF SAND!" Jason interrupted.

"What? Oh! Oh, okay."

"Yes, yes, okay."

Everybody stared at them weirdly.

"Nico, are you gay?" Piper randomly asked.

"Yes," He responded solemnly. Jason gasped.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you-" The son of Jupiter questioned nervously, cut off by Nico.

"I've always loved… my dad, in a fatherly way, of course." Nico responded hastily.

Pause.

"I don't want to do this." Reyna muttered.

"Oh shush, I-" Annabeth started, interrupted by the sound of a banging door.

"Thalia, daughter of-"

"SHUT UP! WE ALREADY HEARD THAT LIKE EIGHT BOOKS AGO! JUST LET IT GO MAN, LET IT GO-" Percy shouted.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!" Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia sang.

"NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!" Frank collapsed on the floor in "rolly-polly" mode, clutching his ears in his hands.

"LET 'EM BURN! LET 'EM BURN! THEY'RE NO LONGER MY CONCERN!" Leo and Nico screamed.

"LET ME EAT! LET ME EAT! I JUST WANNA EAT MY METAL! LET ME EAT! LET ME EAT!" Grover yelled.

"NO! STOP! And BTW, Grover, your song doesn't rhyme." The son of Poseidon ended his statement on a calmer note and stared at the satyr.

"Whatevs," Grover responded lamely, then went on clapping his hands and shaking his hips.

Percy rolled his eyes, then briskly copied Franks actions after a few seconds of the (agonizing) singing. Frank gave Percy a tiny nod, then both of them proceeded to inch to the doorway.

"Not so fast," Thalia slammed the door with her black buckled boots, then continued singing.

"STOP! STOOOOOOP!" The "brothers" shouted in agony.

"No," All of the people singing abruptly paused, then continued for approximately a thousand years.

* * *

**The chapter today is pretty short today... remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! Sorry, just to wake you up. Anyways, remember the poll on my profile? If you don't know about it, check it out, the question is: Who should the bottle land on in my story: Truth, Dare, Promise, or Kiss?**

* * *

"JASON!" Piper once again screamed.

"Is this like your new trait or something?" Leo turned his head to her.

"Yup,"

Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"What?" The daughter of Aphrodite asked self-consciously.

"Um, whatever. Truth, dare, promise, or kiss?" Annabeth questioned Jason.

"DARE YO I JUST GOTTA BE AS MANLY AS I CAN-" Jason's yells were interrupted as Percy shoved a spider in his face.

"AHHHH!" Annabeth and Jason screamed.

"Okay, fine." The son of Poseidon grabbed the spider, walked over to the cabin door, and threw the creature out.

"W-wash your h-h-hands Percy!" Annabeth stuttered, clearly still frightened by the spider.

"Um, 'kay."

"As Percy washes his hands in the bathroom, Reyna should declare the next dare." Piper said.

"That sounds so bossy!" Jason whined.

"WELL SUCK IT UP!" She shouted in his face.

"Um, yes ma'am."

"I dare you to…" Reyna paused thoughtfully, "Dye your hair hot pink!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?! WHHHYYYY!" The son of Jupiter sobbed on the floor as Percy emerged from the bathroom.

"Uh, why is he getting the floor all wet?" The son of Poseidon asked.

"I thought you liked water." Everybody stared at him.

"Oh yeah,"

"WHY REYNA? I THOUGHT WE WERE PRAETORS TOGETHER!" Jason whined.

"Yeah, AFTER YOU DUMPED ME FOR THAT LAZY LUMP OF POO!" She screamed back.

"What's with the 'poo' part?" Leo asked.

"We're trying to keep this PG, Leo." The daughter of Bellona rolled her eyes, "Boys are so stu-"

"Stupendous! Yes, yes, stupendous!" Hazel cut in sharply.

"What was that for?" Reyna glared at the daughter of Pluto.

"We don't want a handful of boys crying in here!" Hazel hissed in her ear.

"Oh, yeah, they're so sensitive!"

"Did you just say we're sensitive?" Frank asked, glaring at his girlfriend. Hazel gave him an equally as scary glare back, considering that Frank's glares weren't that scary.

"Sensitive to sounds," Annabeth said safely.

"Oh, oh, okay, I thought you meant-" Frank started, cut off by Reyna.

"Let's just get this dare over with!"

Jason moaned quietly.

"What was that young man?" The daughter of Bellona creepily turned her head to stare into Jason's eyes.

"Um, nothing, ma'am."

"Good, now Piper," Reyna spat the last word out like it was some type of contagious disease.

"You do makeup and whatnot, help Jason with his hair."

"Okay," And the couple went off into the bathroom.

_Ten minutes later..._

* * *

"Are you guys done yet? I didn't come here to wait!" Thalia shouted, lazily knocking on the door.

"Almost done!" Piper yelled from the other side.

"Hurry up!" The daughter of Zeus added, before slumping down to the floor.

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

"There!" Piper said, and the door to the bathroom burst open.

"GASP!" Everybody gasped.

"Wait, were did you get the hair dye?" Annabeth asked, pointing to the bottle of empty hot pink hair dye in Piper's hands.

"Oh, it was already in Percy's bathroom, when I went there before the game started, I noticed the pink hair dye. I decided to use it for a dare." Reyna said calmly.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Percy whined.

"Well then…" Jason's whole mane of "perfect" blond hair was instead replaced with hot pink **(not really much to say…)**.

"It… really brings out your eyes." Hazel awkwardly complemented.

"Yeah, right, seriously dude, you're gonna have a hard time with the ladi-"

"SHUT UP LEO!" Piper smacked his head with a frying pan.

"Where did you get that?" Nico asked nonchalantly, inspecting his nails.

"I… really don't know actually…" Piper trailed off.

"Um… anyways, Jason-" Grover burst out laughing when he mentioned Jason's name.

"WHHYYYY!" The son of Jupiter screamed again.

"Uh, sorry," The satyr wiped tears from his eyes before continuing, "Spin the bottle."

"'Kay," He grumbled unhappily.

The, now pink haired, son of Zeus flicked his fingers to the empty soda bottle. As it spun, round, and round, Reyna bit her lip and thought inwardly,

_"I hope it's not gonna land on me again, what'll he do?"_

* * *

**Of course, this chapter ends with a CLIFFHANGER! Who's it gonna land on next? CHECK OUT MY POLL TO VOTE ON THAT QUESTION!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well you guys are in for a treat. TWO chapters in one day? Gosh, what's gotten into me?**

* * *

"THALIA!" Piper screamed.

"Dam-"

"Beaver dam!" Jason yelled.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"PG, remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Truth, dare, promise, or kiss?" The son of Zeus asked, running an exhausted hand through his hot pink hair.

"Hm… I chose-"

"WAIT!" Leo shouted, holding his hand up to interrupt.

"What?" Thalia asked, annoyed.

"I'm changing the rules here a bit… only for every fifth chapter though!"

"Fifth chapter?" Everybody questioned.

"Oops," Leo gulped, "Wasn't supposed to say that."

"Whatever, go on." Annabeth said.

"For every five people to get chosen, the name and rules of the game are gonna be like this. The title of the game, temporarily, is now Truth, Dare, Promise, or Repeat. Repeat is switched out for kiss. Instead, if you choose repeat, you have to say whatever the person who went before you demands you to say. For example, if the person who went right before you says: I always sniff my butt when people aren't looking, than the person who chose repeat also has to say: I always sniff my butt when people aren't looking." Leo explained quickly.

"In that case, I chose repeat." Thalia stated bravely.

"Okay…" Jason leaned over to her ear and quietly whispered some inaudible to the other people sitting around in the circle.

Thalia gasped loudly.

"No- no way-"

"There's no going back," Jason smirked, then sat back down again.

"I-I actually really like Leo… and- and…" Thalia stuttered, coughing a bit.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"GASP!" Everyone gasped. Then the room went silent. Grover suddenly burst out laughing, followed by everyone else.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The door burst open.

"CALYPSO!" Leo gasped.

"WHAT DID THAT BEATCH SAY?!" The daughter of Atlas screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" Everyone yelled.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"Beaver dam, that girl is scaaarrry." Frank whispered in Jason's ear.

"Yup," The son of Jupiter replied.

"I DON'T GIVE A BEAVER DAM CHOCOLATE-PEANUT BUTTER SWIRL FUDGE THAT THAT WAS PART OF SOME KIND OF STUPID BUTT GAME!" Calypso shouted, stomping her foot angrily.

"Um…" Thalia trailed off.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE A BILLION PEPPERMINT-CANDY-CANE FUDGING YEARS FOR THAT STUPID MONKEY BUTT ODYSSEUS TO COME BY AND SAVE ME FROM THAT WHITE CHOCOLATE FUDGING ISLAND, BUT NO. HE DIDN'T CARMEL FUDGING COME!" Calypso stood, fuming.

"I won't go on a date with Leo if-" Thalia was cut off by Jason's sharp tone.

"You have to do it."

"No, that would be if I chose a promise, not a repeat."

"Smartbutt,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"DON'T COTTON CANDY FUDGE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS POOP! I WILL GET YOU, THALIA GRACE_LESS _**(see what I did there?)**, I WILL GET YOU…" Calypso then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well that went well…" Percy mumbled.

"Spin the bottle, Thalia." Annabeth gestured to the empty soda bottle.

"Of course," She glared at Jason before getting to her hands and knees to flick her fingers at the bottle.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun,"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER ENDING (as *sometimes* always). Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So yeah... LET'S DO THIS (again... maybe...what?)!**

* * *

"NICO!" Piper screamed.

"Hades, NO!" The pale boy yelled.

"There's no backing out now!" Leo smirked.

"Truth, dare, promise, or kiss?" Thalia asked.

"Truth,"

"THAT'S SO BORING!" Everybody, except Thalia, groaned.

"Maybe not," The daughter of Zeus said evilly.

"What's the question?" Nico asked miserably.

"Who was your first crush?"

"What?! You can't ask that! I-I-"

"Sorry Nico, the rules are-" Leo started, interrupted by Percy.

"Again, what's with the rules and you?"

"So Nico, who?" Thalia leaned forward, rubbing her hands together.

"Um… uh…"

"You HAVE to tell the truth." Annabeth chipped in.

"Um… FINE! IT WAS- IT WAS-"

"MR. D!" Everyone screamed.

"What? No!" Nico shouted, confused.

"No, Mr. D is right there!" Piper hissed in his ear.

"What is the racket in here? Hey, wait. Peter Johnson should be the only one in here! By the way, who are you?" The black haired god glared at Leo, Piper, and Jason through purple eyes.

"Uh…" Leo suddenly stretched out to whisper something into Jason's ear,

"Distract him for me, I'll need a couple minutes."

"Sure," The son of Jupiter nodded, then said aloud,

"So… god of vegetarians-"

"VEGETATION!" Mr. D fumed, growing a few inches taller so that he could tower over Jason.

"Oh, sorry. God of _vegetation_, drama-"

"THEATER! GOSH, OH RAISES THESE KIDS?!"

"God of vegetation, _theater_, mental health-"

"MADNESS- Wait, what?"

"Vegetation, theater, _madness_, and booze-"

"WINE IS THE PROPER TERM!"

"Gotcha!" Suddenly, a heavy metal cage dropped down on top of Mr. D.

"What is this?!" The god of wine tried to "teleport" out of the cage, but he stayed in it.

"It's no use. The cage is anti-god proof. You can't escape. Oh, and by the way, we can't hear you, but you can hear us. Screaming won't work." Leo said, a grin spreading over his face.

"What?" Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank gazed dumbly at Leo, their faces blank.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jason and Piper exclaimed.

"Yep. Anyways, back to the game-" Leo started.

"Wow, just diving back into the game, just like that… well then," Annabeth muttered, shaken from her daze.

"So Nico, continue." The son of Hephaestus nodded eagerly.

"My first crush was… a girl in the casino Bianca and I used to live in. She was a little girl, maybe five, and I liked her. She was pretty. Then she 'dumped' me for some other buff five year old. I'm sad." Nico said everything in one breath, inhaling deeply when he was done.

"Wow…. I never knew you could talk so fast." Frank muttered loudly.

"Yup, well that was anti-climatic." Jason said, "I thought you were gonna say Percy."

"GASP!" Everyone except Jason and Nico gasped.

"JASON!" Nico shouted, grabbing his arm and sweeping the son of Jupiter into the shadows. In two seconds, they were gone.

"Shadow traveling." Annabeth nodded approvingly.

"So… Nico WAS gay…" Frank mumbled.

"We don't know if Jason was lying or not. He could have just thought of the first person to come to mind." Annabeth continued thoughtfully. They all turned to Percy,

"Is it true?"

The son of Poseiden stared blankly at the wall opposite him.

"I never knew…" He trailed off.

"But is it true? What Jason said, I mean." Leo questioned.

"I dunno…."

"Let's just continue. I'll spin for Nico." Piper leaned forward to flick the bottle.

"Hopefully Nico will come bak soon to choose a truth, dare, promise, or kiss for the person which the bottle lands on." Annabeth muttered.

"Yup. And torture Jason."

* * *

**Yay- I mean, poor Jason (I always liked Percy better) CLIFFHANGER ENDING! What's gonna happen? Find out in the next chapter (gosh, this sounds like a TV show. "What's gonna happen next to Tyler and Drake? Find out next on... the Drama Channel!")!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while... SORRY! Anyways, I'll try to update more since it's... SUMMER! Anyways, I present to you CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

"PERCY!" Piper hollered.

By now Nico and Jason were back from their little "adventure". Nico looked happy for once, while Jason was bruised all over his legs, had deep cuts in both of his arms, a swollen lip, and one black eye.

"Hey, does anybody else notice that Jason's hair looks longer?" Leo asked.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THINKING ABOUT ME, NOT JASON!" Percy sobbed miserably.

"Hm, yeah, you're right." Hazel muttered.

"Wait, why has nobody questioned WHY and WHERE Nico took Jason and what he did to him?" Frank said.

"Well, we expected something like this." Annabeth answered.

"I took him to that huge hole Annabeth and Percy fell through when they got to Tartarus. You know, the one where she fought the spider-" Nico started to explain.

"Yeah, we know." Piper dismissed, "Go on,"

"So I dropped him in there and let him crawl his way to the Judgement Pavilion. Before the three spirit judges could ask why he wasn't dead, I quickly called daddy-"

"Wait, daddy?" Percy interrupted.

"Yes, daddy. Who doesn't call their father that?" Nico seriously gazed at the son of Poseidon.

"Me," Percy scoffed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"As I was saying, I told daddy to push Jason into The Fields of Punishment because he was bullying me. Hades told me that every time that Jason made a remark of me being gay, his hair would grow one inch longer. After three hours in 'the fields', I finally decided to take him out because all he was doing was wailing Piper's name."

"Weakling!" Piper smacked her boyfriend on the head with her famous iron pan.

"Ow! I'm already hurt enough!" Jason whined.

"Well then…" Annabeth trailed off.

"So Jason's hair is like Pinocchio." Leo laughed.

"Doesn't that mean he could just cut it?" Hazel questioned.

"It's immune to scissors and all sharp things." Nico replied.

"Oh..."

"Truth, dare, kiss, or promise?" Piper asked calmly, turning to face Percy.

"Um…" In a moment of panic, Percy stumbled out, "Promise!"

"Ooh!" Everybody except the son of Poseidon oohed.

"What?"

"Percy, promise to always tell me-" Nico abruptly stopped, then flushed with embarrassment, "Um, and Frank," he muttered to make it seem less awkward, "That you love us every single morning at 9:37 sharp for the rest of this month."

"WHAT? ARE YOU GAY?!" Percy exploded.

"YES! YES, HE IS PERCY!" Annabeth replied.

"_I'M_ NOT GAY THOUGH!" Percy complained.

"I know, but you have to promise that you'll do it," Piper said.

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this stupid idea," Percy muttered angrily.

"You haven't agreed yet," Nico mumbled.

"Fine, but only for this month!"

"That's what I said," Nico continued, "That's 29 days, not including today."

"Wait, it's July 2nd? No! I can't!" Percy whined.

"Yes, exactly. You would never do that out of the blue, so that's why I made your promise to tell me- and Frank- that-" Nico replied, cut short by Percy.

"I know, don't remind me."

"Does this mean Percy will form a relationship with the two boys?" Piper exclaimed excitedly.

Everybody whooped loudly, except for Frank, Nico, Percy, and Mr. D** (I bet you forgot about him ;D)**, who was glaring at everybody with a huge scowl across his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frank yelled as the room got more chaotic with gossiping and whining and whoops of excitement.

"SHUT UP! WHY IS EVERYBODY SO STUPID!" Hazel randomly screamed, her eyes turning super bright red.

"Um, Hazel? Are you o-" Jason started, knocked out by Hazel smacking everybody on their head with a titanium hammer.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Finally, after pounding everybody with her hammer ten times the usual size of a regular one, the daughter of Pluto crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Different ending, but ya know, we gotta try some different things sometimes!**


End file.
